


Not Your Fault

by LaserV



Series: Anything For Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan Lives, Adam Milligan Needs a Hug, Adam Milligan is Not Forgotten, Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Dean Winchester is Not Heterosexual, Hurt Adam Milligan, M/M, POV Adam Milligan, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserV/pseuds/LaserV
Summary: Adam is feeling bad about his  other one night and of course, Dean is there to help me.SMALL BIT OF FLUFF
Relationships: Adam Milligan & Dean Winchester, Adam Milligan/Dean Winchester
Series: Anything For Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759039
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Not Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> This is just supposed to give you a better look into Adam’s mind, and Dean and Adam’s relationship. Enjoy! :)

————Chapter Two———Not Your Fault—————

It was cold, and wet. Adam was trotting around in the forest with one of Dean’s jackets on paired with some muddy jeans and a white T-Shirt. Life had gotten better with the Winchesters, but it wasn’t as good as it was with his mother.

Adam breathed in the damp air. Adam leaned against the trunk of a tree. Adam’s pushed his hair back to see better. He dropped his hand, letting it slap against the side of his leg and sighed. He missed his mother. He wanted to be with her, even if it meant dying. 

But Kate always said he had so much to live for. To do. He wanted to make his mother proud.

Adam leaned his head back and saw birds flying across the gray sky. Branches crossed over each other above him. Their buds barely blossomed yet. Adam loved the sweet smell of early spring. Him and his mother would takes walks together in the woods. Their most favorite time being the early spring. Not too hot, not too cold.

Adam heard out his hand and felt the rain drops crash onto it. Adam looked and saw a branch. Drops of water dripping of the tip one by one.

Adam remembered a time last year around the same day as now. April 13th, a Saturday. They were taking a walk in the woods when it starting pouring. Turns out the weather man was wrong. They started rushing back tot he car, but Adam had slipped. Getting mud all over his new jacket. They had to scrape away the dry mud with a tiny knife, damaging the fabric a bit. They had a good bonding experience while doing it, though.

Adam thought of all the good things that happened in the forest. It was in a forest by his house where he rode a bike for the first time with out falling over. Of course, that was his last time he stayed on the bike the whole time. Or when he found a rock and named it Dorothy. His mother said to put it back, it was just a rock. But he had grown so attached to it, he started to cry when she threw it somewhere among the trees.

Adam let out a small chuckle at the thought of him hysterical over a pebble.

Adam checked his watch. It was 7 PM. Dinner was at 8 PM, so he should probably get back and take a shower. 

Adam started making his way back. He pushed back his soaked hair so he could see where he was going.

———————

Adam got to the door of the bunker. He entered, and locked the door. Adam placed his shoes on the door mat to dry before making his way to his bedroom, then bathroom, to take his shower.

———————

Adam was lathering his hair with head and shoulders. He remembered when he slipped in the shower while singing Taylor Swift’s, “Shake it off”. He had broken his arm right arm.

Adam smiled for a second before it vanished into an emotionless expression.

———————

That night went as usually. Discuss a case, eat, go to sleep. Up until the sleeping part.

Adam woke up at 1 o’clock in the morning. He needed to use the bathroom. Adam hastily made his way to the bathroom connected to his room, at the brink of peeing his pants. Adam used the bathroom.

Adam turned on the faucet and placed his hands under the water. Adam squinted his eyes, desperate to try and stay tired, but his efforts failed. He snapped awake. He wasn’t tired at all. 

Adam took his hands away from under the water and shook them a bit. Adam presses his cold, wet hands on his face, his fingertips over his closed eyes. He rubbed his eyes with his dripping fingertips.

Adam pulled them off and shook them again. He grabbed the towel and pressed it against his face. He felt one of the loose fibers against his lid. Adam also wipes his hands. 

Adam turned to face the sink. His stared deeply into the mirror. He had questions that made his head ache.

Who am I?

Why did it have to be my Mom and not me?

Why did she save me instead of herself.

Then he remembered his mother’s words.

You are going to be amazing. You have so much to live for. To do. You are gonna make me so proud. I love you, so much. And I believe in you.

That made Adam feel worse. She had believed in him, loved him. Adam he couldn’t even save her. Help her. Or at least try. He was too scared. Too selfish.

Adam leaned against the wall of his bathroom. Adam closed his eyes and imagined his mother’s face. 

Her silky blonde hair. He shiny blue eyes, so full of life and happiness. Then he remembered their dull look when she was laying on the floor, dead. He eyes still have hope in them.

Adam breathed out heavily.

He left the bathroom. Then his bedroom.

Adam walked through a maze of hallways down to Dean’s room. Their home was so big. Dean would always let him come in. No matter what time.

Adam opened the door and was met by a dark room. Adam pulled on a string of beads on the nightstand, and the room immediately lit with a dim glow from the lamp. He heard Dean groan and turn over. They locked eyes.

“Adam?” Dean called out in a hushed whisper, careful not to wake anybody.

“Dean, it was my fault.” Adam croaked. “It’s my fault she’s gone.” Adam sniffled, trying time hold back tears. Adam kneeled atop of Dean’s soft mattress and wrinkled sheets.

“Shh.” Dean replied. He took Adam’s hand and looked him in the eyes. “It was ‘t your fault. You are going to be amazing.” 

Dean wrapped his arms and Adam, who did the same. 

“It’s not your fault, Adam. Not at all.” Dean whispered. 

Adam felt his lips slowly forming into a curve. 

They stayed like this for a bit. Maybe a minute or so, until Dean pulled away.

“Well, kid, you should get to sleep. I’ll be here if you need something.” Dean spoke, smacking his hands against Adam’s shoulders. 

It was then when Adam realized just how tired he had gotten. 

Adam yawned and then nodded. “Yeah. I think you’re right. See ya later.”

“Mhm.”

Adam made his way through the hallways and to his bed. His head his the pillow and he covered his body with his thick blanket. His heart warmed with glee.

**Author's Note:**

> Th am you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
